1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski bindings and, in particular, to a ski binding which is entirely disposed between the sole of a ski boot and a ski.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Numerous prior art ski binding approaches exist. The most common is termed the "toe-heel" binding. Examples of these types of bindings are those manufactured by AMF under the trademark TYROLIA, those sold under the trademarks GEZE and SALOMON 727. The last mentioned ski binding was evaluated in "Bindings Performance Report: The Salomon 727" by Cart Ettlinger, SKIING, 1978, pages 196-201. In this article, the Salomon 727 is praised because it is more sensitive to twist and upward release forces at the toe, it demonstrates more anti-shock characteristics, and is a more compact model which will not catch on obstacles such as brush while skiing. Furthermore, the Salomon 727 was found to minimize the effects of snow accumulation under the boot sole.
These conventional toe-heel bindings consist of a tension mechanism at the front of the boot that controls lateral motion and release and a heel unit which is placed at the rear of the boot and controls vertical motion and release. Different manufacturers have incorporated differing mechanical devices to achieve these results, but all basically operate with similar characteristics.
The other major conventional binding design is the plate binding which gets its name from a solid plate under the boot connected typically at two contact points. Usually the plate is attached to the full length of the ski boot and extends beyond the boot toe and heel. The plate then attaches to contacts on the ski at the toe and heel area that secures a plate to the release mechanism. Such bindings typically offer better release, but have limited anti-shock and ski control.
Another type of prior art approach exemplified by the SPADEMAN SYSTEM manufactured by Spademan Release Systems, P.O. Box 6410, Incline Village, Nev., relates to a ski binding which engages the sides of the sole at the heel, but not the toe.
All of the above prior art approaches are generally characterized as external bindings in that these bindings engage some portion of the periphery of the ski boot. Inherently, they all capture snow and debris since they outwardly extend. Furthermore, all of the prior art approaches which require two separate contact points have different types of bindings at these points. For example, different bindings for the toe than for the heel. These non-symmetric bindings are expensive to manufacture and the different binding portions have different release characteristics.
And, all of the above prior art approaches significantly affect the flex characteristics of the ski. This is due to the substantial portion of each binding which is rigid. Because of their design these prior art approaches have the ski boot disposed some distance above the surface of the ski causing the skier to have a higher center of gravity.
Most importantly, from a release viewpoint, it is impossible for such prior art bindings to release in any given direction above the plane of the ski. Such bindings must mechanically translate the environmental force causing the release into a programmed direction of release.
A need exists for a ski binding which overcomes the above difficulties.
The present invention relates to a different type ski binding, one that is internal between the ski and ski boot and one that engages the ball area and tibial axis areas of the boot. These are significant areas of engagement since the weight of the skier is concentrated at these two points. The maximum control over the ski occurs at these two points. In such an internal configuration, there are no barriers existing that the boot must go around in order to release such as found in conventional bindings. Furthermore, the possibility of the boot getting stuck or jammed on a release mechanism, thereby inhibiting a release, is eliminated.
By utilizing an internal design, the flex pattern of the ski can be substantially maintained. This will allow the ski to deliver optimum performance with the binding of the present invention as opposed to having the binding disturb the natural flexation of the ski.
The ski binding of the present invention is designed to improve anti-shock by allowing both the ball and tibial axis areas of the boot to work together in both anti-shock and release functions. Both the ball and tibial axis binding units work in unison to help reduce shock faster and to provide for a smoother release should one be needed. By allowing the binding to move in a natural motion with the boot, efficiency is increased. In comparison to conventional approaches, such unison-like movement is inhibited. Specifically, toe bindings on conventional approaches are fixed into position and do not move forward along the longitudinal axis of the ski. Specifically, conventional approaches provide different mechanisms for anti-shock and release performance. The present invention, however, utilizes the combined anti-shock and release system as one function to realize faster anti-shock return and greater control.
The present invention utilizes two symmetric arcuate channels that are multi-functional in purpose. The major functions of the tracts are to provide anti-shock and release capabilities. Each tract, however, has formed grooves to help the ski boot recenter itself quickly and efficiently. The grooved channels are also designed to facilitate release when travel has exceeded a predetermined limit. The channel is designed to provide a smooth release by allowing the mechanism to exit freely. Each channel is designed to be arcuate thereby allowing the boot to move about its natural axis both at the ball and tibial axis areas of the boot. This enables the boot to move in a natural motion during a release thereby preventing unnecessary strain on the leg which is conventionally found in other bindings. Hence, the ski binding of the present invention is capable of releasing the boot from the ski in any direction above the plane of the ski even in the direct upward or upward twisting motion.
For example, in the Tyrolia 360D binding, a swinging translation occurs before release. The present invention does not have to undergo a swing to release and can release freely in any direction. Yet, the present invention maintains a high return to center force which is adjustable as are conventional approaches. In the ski binding of the present invention, the front and rear bindings have the same release characteristics.
From a manufacturing and use viewpoint, the ski binding of the present invention is designed so that both the ball area and tibial axis area bindings are identical to each other and are symmetric. Conventional approaches utilize different mechanical configurations at the toe than is found at the heel.
The ski binding of the present invention minimizes any gap between the sole and the upper surfaces of the ski thereby eliminating snow build-up. Furthermore, because of the lack of a gap between the boot and the ski, there is an overall lower center of gravity with the binding of the present invention than any conventional binding.
The present invention, in one embodiment, utilizes a flexible plate that attaches the boot to the ski. Previously, all plates that have been utilized have been extremely rigid. By utilizing the flexible plate and fixation at the ball and tibial axis areas of the boot, the boot will move with the ski in natural motion and not against it. Furthermore, because the plate is flexible, the boot rests almost directly on the ski top which provides excellent purchase with the ski and feedback to the skier.
By utilizing a flexible plate, and for those skiers who desire it, the plate can be easily canted either when they are manufactured, or by placing them on a plate at a later time. The canting process will not effect the bindings of the present invention that is common with most other bindings.